Kisses and Dementors
by bhssingergal
Summary: Interesting little story on a expecto patronum lesson.


Kisses and Dememtors

Harry wandered through the corridors, making his way to the Defense classroom for another Expecto Patronum lesson with Remus. He checked his watch and saw that he would be early but that was fine. He knew Remus would be there anyway. It was a Hogsmead weekend so all the third years and above were in town, minus Harry of course, so Remus would be getting new lessons ready. Harry, as usual, walked right into the room. Remus had told him on the third lesson to not bother knocking. Harry was surprised to find his teacher in what appeared to be a good snog with none other than…

"Umm, Tonks, Remus?" he called uncomfortably. _Knocked, I should have knocked! Why didn't I knock!?!_

He cleared his throat loudly and the two sprang apart, looking much like two guilty teens. There was an uncomfortable silence as Tonks and Remus collected themselves. Tonks, blushing fiercely, walked out of the room. Harry stood looking out the window, his face as red as Tonk's. After he was sure Remus had…..calmed himself he turned. He took a couple breaths, trying to keep from losing what little composure he had.

"I-I'm so so so so sorry. I should have knocked. I…" he said in a rush.

Remus shook he head. "I told you not to. You were just following my wishes. How were you to know…well…" He cut off, blushing beet red and Harry lost it. He burst out laughing, holding his stomach and doubled over.

"Oh Remus…you……you look…absolutely ridiculous!' He gasped.

"Yea, Yea. Laugh at the old guy." Remus smiled. "Well come on then, lesson."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. Toady would be his fourth lesson. He was hoping that this time he would be able to get more than mist. They walked over to the cabinet that held his boggart and Harry took his stance. He pictured his mother and father as he saw them in the mirror in his first year. When the image was fixed he nodded to Remus to open the cabinet. He saw the boggart-dementor step out and head for him as Remus stepped to the side.

"Expecto Patronum!" he said firmly.

A white mist formed and Harry nearly growled with frustration. He held it until Remus backed him up and pushed the creature into the cabinet. Harry staggered into an armchair, weak from the effort. He sat and put his head into his hands, clearly showing his frustration. He grabbed the chocolate offered to him and bit into it, letting the morsel melt before swallowing. He looked up to see his friend looking at him in concern.

"I'm just frustrated. I'm ok." He said.

Remus nodded. "There's no reason to be so upset by this. Most adults can't get a corporeal patronus, let alone a third year."

Harry looked his teacher and friend straight in the eye, his own showing almost to much knowledge and maturity for someone his age.

"Yes. But then no one, not even an adult can survive Avada Kedavra but I did as an infant."

Remus looked at him for a moment, eyes swimming with emotion. "Again?"

Harry nodded and stood. "Again. It seems like he's stronger today. Affects me faster."

Remus smiled at him. "Just the same old boggart. Perhaps your just a little more tired today?"

Harry shrugged and took up his stance again. Then he realized that Remus was deep in thought.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well. I was thinking. Maybe I'm being a distraction to you. You know I'm here, no matter how much you focus. I'm thinking, maybe, you would do better if it was just you and him."

Harry thought a minute. "But what if it doesn't work and your not here to back me up?"

"Well it's just a boggart. If you were to pass out he'd go back to his cupboard. I'll just step into my office." _And be there if you need me. _He thought._ Not that you'll know._

Harry nodded. "That sounds like it might work. But what about opening the cabinet?"

"I'll put a temporary containing charm on him. It'll release when I close the door."

Harry nodded and took his stance as Remus set up the charm. Harry raised his wand as Remus shut the door. The charm released and the boggart-dementor glided forward. Harry felt himself start to succumb to the effects of the creature. He was stunned when a green scaly hand reached from behind the cloak. _Oh my god! _He thought._ It's the real thing! _He quickly pulled himself together.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted desperation lacing his voice.

When he again only got mist, he panicked._ I'm trapped here with a real dementor and I can't produce a real patronus! Wait…. Ok…get a hold of yourself. It's a lesson. You're never alone in a lesson!_

"REMUS!!!!!"he yelled.

Remus ran through the door panic on his face.

"IT'S REAL! IT'S NOT A BOGGART!"

Remus ran to his side. "It is Harry. IT IS! Just gather yourself and cast again!

Harry pictured flying with his dad over Voldemort's dead body while his mother laughed. "EXPECTO PATRONUUUM!!!"

A silvery stage erupted from the tip of his wand. Harry stood gasping as the stag ran at the boggart-dementor and chased it away. Harry looked to his teacher, glee on his face.

"I- I did it Remus I….." he stopped suddenly as he realized that his mentor was pale as a sheet. "Remus?"

"The patronus…." he said, astonishment in his voice.

"I know! It's incredible!"

Remus shook his head. "You don't understand. It should have dissipated. It wouldn't chase a boggart, even if it were shaped like a dementor. It would just stop your reaction."

Harry stared at him. "What…"

"Harry you were right. It was real. You just faced a real dementor."

Harry backed into a chair, his knees weak. "Oh my god."

"Harry," Remus called.

Harry looked up to see the man smiling at him.

"and you won."


End file.
